The invention relates to a rotor nozzle, in particular for high pressure cleaners, having a housing with an interior space which is terminated on the inflow side by an input stopper and which has a pan bearing for a nozzle held in a rotor body on the outflow side.
Rotor nozzles of this kind are known and have proven their value in large numbers in practice. However, in particular in connection with specific applications, problems occur over and over again in pre-setting the optimum speed in the individual case for the respective rotor nozzle and simultaneously ensuring that disturbing tendencies to vibration are eliminated.
A rotor nozzle is known from DE 198 21 919 A in which the stopper serves to switch between conical jet operation, on the one hand, and straight jet operation, on the other hand. As a result of the intermediate axial space between the inner body supported at the pan bearing and the outer sleeve engaging with holding arms into recesses of the pan bearing, no bracing of the inner body between the pan bearing and the stopper takes place at any time. The inner body is freely movable in an axial direction and also freely rotatable as a result of this intermediate space in the outer sleeve. The pivotability of the inner body relative to the outer sleeve is also absolutely necessary since otherwise lateral braking forces would occur which would be too high and which could result in rapid wear of the holding arms of the outer sleeve.
It is the object of the invention to develop a rotor nozzle of the kind initially set forth in a manner such that interruptions to operation due to foreign bodies, in particular due to foreign bodies becoming active at the nozzle start-up, can be avoided, on the one hand, and defined speeds can be pre-set, on the other hand, with furthermore tendencies to vibration being eliminated by construction measures.
This object is substantially satisfied in accordance with the invention by the features of claim 1.
It is ensured by the clearance adopted between the nozzle tip and the pan bearing in the idle state that any soil particles possibly present between the nozzle head and the bearing in the start-up phase can be reliably washed out.
It is achieved by a suitable choice of the angle of the cone for the running surface provided at the end of the rotor body and for the axial thrust surface and braking surface cooperating therewith and fixed with respect to the housing that a defined stroke movement of the rotor body in the direction of the pan bearing takes place in the course of the start-up phase, on the one hand, and a relevant braking power is achieved in operation in the cooperation between the running surface and the braking surface, on the other hand. A bracing between the inclined surfaces, the rotor body and the pan bearing furthermore results in operation due to the cooperating inclined surfaces, whereby disturbing vibrations can be reliably eliminated.
The axial thrust surface and braking surface fixed with respect to the housing can form a radially inner partial running surface and a radially outer partial running surface adjoining it for the rotor body for the purpose of setting different speeds, with the angle of inclination of the radially outer partial running surface preferably being larger than the angle of inclination of the radially inner partial running surface. With this embodiment, the pan bearing can, for example, be axially adjustable in order to be able to set the different speeds.
Further advantageous aspects of the invention are recited in the dependent claims.